Clases de religión
by Yumi-chaan
Summary: Vaticano, el profesor de religión del Gakuen Hetalia se enfrenta a la clase más extraña que haya tenido nunca, "¿quién es yaoi?" en el momento en el que hace esa pregunta, comenzaron todos sus problemas. Summary fail. Multipairing y yaoi. ¡Extra subido!
1. Chapter 1

_¡Aquí estoy! Hace siglos que no escribo, tengo tantos fics empezados que se me empiezan a acumular. Quería dejar a un lado los oneshots y subir un par de multichapters que tengo empezados pero al final, he vuelto a caer. xD_

_Antes de nada debo decir que este es un fic extraño, con varias parejas pero ningun protagonista en particular. Es simplemente una situación que me apetecía escribir. Está basado en dos experiencias personales... aclaraciones al final._

_Con este fic no pretendo ofender a nadie por motivos religiosos simplemente la idea de un profesor de religión homófobo impartiendo clases a los chicos de hetalia me pareció irresistible._

_**Parejas:** Alemania x , España x Romano, Prusia x Austria, leve Lituania x Polonia, Grecia x Japón (insinuación), Francia x Inglaterra (realmente no, solo Francia metiendo mano) y un poco de Inglaterra x E.E.U.U. y Francia x Canadá, solo según se mire._

_**Advertencias**: Yaoi, Universo Alterno quizás, está basado en el videojuego Gakuen Hetalia así que no lo sé.  
><em>

_**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece :( y tampoco gano dinero escribiendo._

_Espero que os guste. :)_

* * *

><p>Parecía que el tercer trimestre no iba a acabar nunca. Con los primeros días de mayo, las aulas del Gakuen Hetalia comenzaron a inundarse de un prematuro y sofocante calor.<p>

Pocos alumnos conservaban el entusiasmo necesario para hacer frente al resto del curso y menos aún para soportar la mayor tortura de la semana, quizás solo superada por los almuerzos hechos por un cocinero inglés que no tardaron en despedir.

Se trataba de los sermones de Religión impartidos por el profesor Vaticano cada viernes a última hora, en un aula sin ningún tipo de climatización.

-Y de ese modo, Abrahán engendró… - los martirizaba con su monótona voz.  
>Cada cual había optado por ignorarlo como mejor sabía: Grecia dormía plácidamente, Romano escribía las copias con las que le habían castigado en la clase anterior gracias a su sucia boca, España dibujaba tomates, Austria componía una canción, Inglaterra miraba distraídamente por la ventana mientras un francés pervertido intentaba meterle mano… etc.<p>

Alemania era el único que escuchaba a su profesor, aunque le era difícil con Veneciano canturreando a su lado.

Japón, quien recientemente se había unido a la asignatura, compartía la fuerza de voluntad del alemán a la hora de dar lo mejor en los estudios, pero no estaba acostumbrado en absoluto a aquella elevada temperatura. Desde la penúltima fila se había rendido y garabateaba en el cuaderno buscando una distracción que le hiciese olvidar el sudor que empapaba su espalda.

-_Wine bastard!_ ¡Quita tu asquerosa mano de mi culo! – el grito de Arthur les sacó a todos de sus actividades, excepto al griego, que continuaba dormido.

-¡Señor Bonnefoy! Copie ahora mismo 1000 veces "no cometeré actos impuros".

Vaticano era pequeño, pero imponía mucho.

Kiku miró el reloj y suspiró al observar que aún quedaba mucho de clase. Se aflojó un poco el nudo de la corbata del uniforme y continuó dibujando, hasta que una mano se posó en su hombro. Tragó saliva, con el pulso a mil por minuto.

-Veamos qué tiene por aquí señor Honda. – Le miró con seriedad, después de analizar el contenido de la hoja. – ¿Quién es yaoi?

La cara del japonés estaba al rojo vivo. Hungría, sentada a su lado se reía como una esquizofrénica.

Algunos países conocedores del significado de la palabra, miraron al nipón con una mezcla de diversión y sorpresa.

-¿Y bien? Aquí pone I (corazón) YAOI. Si esa tal Yaoi es tan importante para usted como para no escuchar a su profesor, háblenos de ella.

Hungría se atragantó con su propia risa y comenzó a toser.

-Debe referirse a Yao Wang, un asiático de la clase de al lado. – intervino Austria.

Vaticano abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al oír el "un" y miró a Kiku en busca de una explicación.

-Yo… ¡no! …. ¡no es eso! El yaoi es un estilo… de dibujo típico e-en mi país.

Se oyeron dos suspiros de alivio al mismo tiempo, uno por parte del maestro, el otro venía del griego ya despierto.

-Continuemos pues la clase, procure no distraerse más. – Se dirigió al austriaco – Y usted no debería dar por hecho ese tipo de cosas, señor Eldelstein, acusar a alguien de homosexualidad es algo muy grave.

Una risa recorrió la sala, Inglaterra, un poco extrañado se acercó al oído de Francis.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Qué es exactamente el yaoi? – murmuro en voz baja.

Usando términos innecesariamente verdes, el francés se lo explicó con el mismo tono. El inglés, ahora entendedor, se sonrojó un poco y se rió al dase cuenta de la situación.

-No lo entiendo. – Le dijo una vos chillona a su espalda – Arthur, ¿qué es *****? ¿Y ****? ¿Y a qué se refería Francia con ****? – Al parecer, alguien había estado escuchando a escondidas. América repitió las palabras de Francis sin encontrarle significado alguno. Al fin y al cabo, a pesar de aparentar ser sólo un poco menor que el resto de la clase debido a su extraordinario desarrollo, seguía siendo un niño.

Inglaterra deseó morirse, ¿era mucho pedirle al americano que hablara un poco más bajo? Menuda pregunta, claro que lo era.

-¿Qué dem…? Quiero decir, ¡Cielo santo! – Los alumnos estaban seguros de que Vaticano iba a estallar en cualquier momento -¡¿De qué estaban hablan ustedes? ¡Señor Kirkland! Usted es el responsable de este niño, ¿no le da vergüenza enseñarle tal vocabulario?

-¡Damnit! ¡Pero si ha sido Francia!

-Yo sólo explicaba el significado de yao… - se calló al darse cuenta del lío en el que acababa de meter al japonés.

-¡Se acabó! Quiero que alguien me explique qué está pasando aquí o Dios existe que os quedáis aquí hasta el lunes.

Se miraron unos a otros. Japón se sentía tan abochornado que se planteaba practicar el _Harakiri _con el compás de su mochila.

Fue Hungría la que se decidió a hablar.

-Si bien es cierto que el yaoi es un estilo de dibujo, Bonnefoy también está en lo cierto con su eeem… licenciosa definición. – La fujoshi miró a Japón en busca de algo de apoyo, pero éste estaba demasiado ocupado observando la punta de un compás. – El yaoi es un género de anime y manga en el que se muestra una relación amorosa entre hombres homosexuales que puede ser más o menos explícita según el estilo.

El rostro del profesor varió de blanco a amarillo, después se tornó verde y por último adquirió una intensa tonalidad roja.

-Creo… que tenemos que hablar de esto – su voz era ronca y aterradora.

Se dirigió a su escritorio y apoyó su peso sobre él, tomó el libro con el que daban clase y se abanicó un poco.

-Supongo que estáis a una edad a la que es comprensible tener dudas y vuestras hormonas están algo revolucionadas. Cerrad los libros, hoy vamos a hablar sobre otra cosa. – Habló para Arthur. – Usted es el tutor de Alfred, así que debo preguntarle si desea que escuche lo siguiente.

-¡Hey! I'm a hero! Además ya sé de dónde vienen los niños y todo. – dijo completamente orgulloso de sí mismo.

-Me preocupa más los comentarios que pueda hacer Bonnefoy, pero está bien, que se quede. – dijo el británico.

-Como tutor de Canadá, yo también doy mi consentimiento para que escuche. – añadió Francia.

-Eh… ¿Canad…? ¡Ah, sí, claro! – en realidad había olvidado por completo al otro niño sentado al lado de América. – Hay una cosa que tiene que quedar clara desde el principio: las relaciones homosexuales son pecado y Dios no las aprueba.

-¡Un momento! ¿Y qué pasa si se quieren? – Lloriqueó Elizabeta.

- Dios sólo aprueba las relaciones sexuales entre hombre y mujer por algo, el amor entre personas homosexuales no existe, aunque haya personas que se sientan atraídas por el mismo sexo no podría llegar a sentir nada más.

-Ve, que tontería, yo quiero mucho a Alemania. – dijo Feliciano, por fin dejando de cantar.

Vaticano se frotó la sien, se negaba a pensar que su alumno predilecto tuviera realmente esa clase de sentimientos.

-Italia, no estoy hablando de sentimientos fraternales entre amigos, si no del amor que tiene un hombre hacia una mujer. De la sensación de querer pasar tu vida al lado de esa persona, del deseo de serle fiel, de querer a una persona por encima de todo lo demás… exceptuando a Dios, que hay que quererlo por encima de todas las cosas – se corrigió – y además sentir deseo por esa persona, ganas de… mmh… besarla y tenerla contigo siempre.

Italia contempló a Ludwig, que apartó la mirada azorado, unos segundos y luego le dijo sonriente al profesor.

-Tienes razón, yo no quiero a Alemania de esa forma.

Aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, el alemán sintió como algo se rompía en su pecho.

-Me alegra saber que es así.

Italia asintió.

-No puede ser que quiera a Alemania de esa forma, porque a él le quiero mucho más que a Dios.

Los demás países sonrieron ante las tiernas palabras, algunos dejaron escapar un "oooh" y alguien ahogó un grito fangirl (no hace falta decir quién).

-¡Maledizione! ¡Tengo un hermano retrasado! ¿Cómo te va a gustar ese macho patatas? ¡Joder! Todo es por tu culpa, Alemania, ¡te aniquilaré por aprovecharte de mi hermano!

-Vamos, vamos, Lovi, si se quieren tienes que respetarlos, ellos ven bien lo nuestro, ¿a que sí?´- dijo España abrazando a su compañero de asiento.

-Eh, sí… - contestó el alemán aún en shock por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-¿Qué? Entre tú y yo no hay nada, idiota, ¡SUELTA!, ¡yo no te quiero! Hasta una patata me importa más que… ¡Aaah! -no pudo terminar la frase, el español le agarró el rizo y comenzó a acariciarlo, aún sabiendo que en cuanto lo soltara se llevaría la paliza de su vida.

-Jo, Romano, eres tan cruel conmigo. – Lloriqueó Antonio.

-Mph… ¡AAAAAHHH! – gritó el menor de una forma un tanto lasciva que dejó sonrojados a la totalidad de la estancia – ¡IDIOTA!

Italia del Sur consiguió zafarse del agarre y tirar de una patada al español de la silla, después se situó sobre el castaño y se dispuso a pegarle un puñetazo, pero Francia consiguió agarrarle el brazo y separarle del mayor.

-Los dos ahora mismo al pasillo – les ordenó Vaticano – y no quiero oíros pelear.

-Italia… - susurró Alemania - ¿Tu hermano acaba de tener un…?

-Creo que sí. – respondió.

-Eso pensaba… - tragó saliva y miró a los ojos al menor - Cuando salgamos de clase, tenemos que hablar.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró, el profesor trató de recuperar algo de autoridad.

-A ver, creo que no entendéis la gravedad de todo esto, pensad en un matrimonio homosexual, no podría funcionar.

-¿Por qué no? – Intervino por primera vez el polaco – O sea, yo estoy casado con Liet y nos va súper bien.

Vaticano puso los ojos en blanco, ya se imaginaba que tendría que discutir sobre ese asunto con un alumno que de vez en cando se ponía el uniforme femenino.

-No es lo mismo, lo vuestro es una alianza por el bienestar de vuestros países, no por amor eterno ni nada por el estilo.

-¿Eeh? Pero, o sea, Liet, ¿tú no me quieres?

-Yo…

-Buuuah, ¡eres un idiota! Después de que me visto de chica sólo para ti.

-¡Silencio! Señor Łukasiewicz, no vamos a discutir sobre vuestros problemas matrimoniales, pero piensen en que una pareja del mismo sexo no puede tener hijos.

-Pero podríamos adoptar, sería un niño súper ideal y yo diseñaría su habitación y su ropita y… y… ¡Toris! Quiero un hijo.

-¡No! – Se exasperó Vaticano – para que una familia funcione tiene que haber una figura materna y otra paterna, no hay forma de que sea de otro modo, es antinatural.

-Pero para eso existen los semes y los ukes. – resolvió Hungría.

-¡No quiero saber nada más! Es cosa vuestra si queréis ir al infierno.

El japonés se levantó entonces de su asiento, por fin había desistido con el compás.

-No entiendo que un Dios que nos ame y quiera lo mejor para nosotros nos haga elegir entre la persona que amamos – inconscientemente miró al griego – o ir al infierno. Yo tengo claro cuál sería mi elección.

-¿Crees saber más qué te conviene que Dios?

-Sé mejor que Dios qué quiero, me convenga o no.

-Salga al pasillo.

Con el honor propio de su estirpe, Japón caminó con orgullo hasta la puerta y la abrió, dejando a toda la clase atónita ante lo que aconteció.

En el pasillo, estaba Italia del Sur apoyado en la pared, con España devorando sus labios y lo que era más extraño, el italiano le correspondía.

Japón no sabía muy bien qué hacer pero se limitó a cerrar la puerta tras sí con la mayor naturalidad posible.

Vaticano no podía más, pensó en dimitir o tirarse por la ventana "no, Dios no aprueba el suicidio" pensó.

Y entonces sonó la campana. Nunca el estridente sonido del timbre les pareció tan dulce. Se apresuraron a salir de la sala.

Lituania tomó la mano del polaco y le susurró algo al oído. Polonia sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de salir con él al pasillo.

Alemania intercambió una mirada de entendimiento con Veneciano y se alejaron apresuradamente.

Un chico algo mayor que los demás estudiantes e la clase, de cabello blanco y ojos escarlata entró corriendo.

-Vamos, señorito, ore-sama no tiene todo el día.

-Idiota, no hace falta que me acompañes a casa. – se quejó el austriaco.

-Tengo que asegurarme de que soy el único que invade tus regiones vitales. – le dijo mientras le robaba un pequeño beso en los labios.

Roderich le empujó.

-¿Tienes que ser tan obsceno? Y delante de este profesor no. – añadió en voz baja.

La sonrisa del albino era burlona, no obstante su mirada era indudablemente cariñosa.

Francia e Inglaterra se macharon discutiendo como siempre, el francés insistía en que América comiera esa tarde junto a él y Canadá ya que no se alimentaba apropiadamente viviendo con el anglosajón.

Alfred intercambió unas palabras con Matthew antes de seguir a su "hermano mayor".

-No me gusta que me trate como a un niño pequeño, quiero que me cuide, pero viéndome como a un igual, cualquier día me gustaría ser independiente, no sé si me entiendes.

-Creo que sí. – murmuró el canadiense cuando el otro ya se había ido.

Por último, Grecia salió con la mayor de las parsimonias.

Una vez que todos se habían marchado, Vaticano cerró la puerta y se sentó en una mesa de la clase.

¿Realmente aquellos jóvenes no se querían?

"Al fin y al cabo… ¿se pueden aplicar los designios de Dios a países?" pensó mientras apagaba las luces y cerraba la puerta.

Fuera, en el patio.

-Vaya, ¿quién lo diría? Hace aún más calor aquí fuera que dentro. – dijo Ludwig mientras se sentaba bajo la sombra de un árbol en el patio.

-Vee, sí, me muero por un poco de _gelato. _–Italia se sentó junto al rubio mientras se quitaba la camisa y la tiraba junto a la chaqueta y corbata del uniforme.

-Italia, no te quites la camisa, este no es el lugar para andar así.

-Pero Doitsu, mira, llevo los pantalones. – "no se le puede exigir más" pensó el alemán, mientras se quitaba también la chaqueta.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, Alemania quería decirle muchas cosas, pero no sabía cómo empezar, las palabras no se le daban bien.

-Lo siento. – fue el italiano el que rompió el hielo.

-¿Por qué? –inquirió extrañado.

-Sé que para ti no estuvo bien lo que dije en clase, siempre intentas hacerlo lo mejor posible en todas las asignaturas y si un profesor dice que no puedes corresponder mis sentimientos, tú darás lo mejor para ser una buena nación y sacar la mejor nota.

-Italia, ¿qué tontería es esa?

-Pero no pasa nada, en serio, yo soy feliz con que seas mi amigo y estés a mi lado.

-No… no lo entiendes.

-Además, sé que soy molesto y no hago casi nada bien, suspendo todo menos las clases de arte. Sólo soy bueno en eso y en la cocina.

-¡Eso no es así! Tú eres bueno en muchas cosas, independientemente de las calificaciones. Es verdad que el deporte no es lo tuyo y que eres bastante torpe, pero no hay nadie con un corazón como el tuyo, se te dan bien las personas y tu sonrisa… cualquier persona que vea tu sonrisa al menos una vez descubre una razón para seguir viviendo. Para mí, no eres una molestia, para mí eres la razón para estar vivo.

-Alemania –entre sollozos, el menor se aferró al cuello del alemán, abrazándolo – Alemania, te quiero.

Tomó el rostro del italiano con delicadeza entre sus fuertes manos y se acercó hasta que apenas quedaban milímetros entre sus labios.

-Y yo a ti, no sabes cuánto…

Cerró la distancia entre ambos, acariciando los labios del menor despacio, con un poco de torpeza debido a la inexperiencia. Ambos tuvieron una sensación de déjà vu con el contacto.

Italia respondió al beso, permitiéndole más acceso e intensificando el contacto al agarrar con suavidad el cuello del rubio.

A pesar del calor, ninguno de los dos quería romper el contacto.

Porque a cada uno de los países del Gakuen Hetalia le daba igual ir al infierno mientras pudiera pasar una vida con la persona amada.

* * *

><p><em>Antes de nada, si has llegado aqui es porque lo has leído ¿no? ¡pues gacias!<em>

_Este fic lo he escrit porque está basado en dos experencias mías, la primera es lo que le pasa a Japón. Sí señoras y señores, he tenido que explicar delante de toda una clase qué significaba yaoi, pero en mi caso era clase de lengua y fue porque se me olvidó quitarme una chapita en la que ponia I love Yaoi._

_La otra es una discusión con mi profesorade religión sobre la homosexualidad. Todos y cada uno de los argumentos que utiliza Vaticano son de mi profesora, así que supongo que gracias a ella por inspirar el fic._

_¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Está muy mal? ¿Me odiais? ¿Demasiado cursi? ¿Muy raro? ¿Debo suicidarme con un compás? Sea cual sea vuestra opinión, dejad un review, ¡me alimento de ellos! xD_

_Aunque sea para compensar el fic fail, si teneis alguna petición para un fic, sólo decidlo y haré lo que esté en mi mano, pero advierto que soy pésima para el lemon._

_Por últmo, si alguien quiere saber qué pasó en el pasillo entre Romano y España, que lo diga y escribo un pequeño extra. :3  
><em>

_¡Un saludo!_


	2. Extra Spamano

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Este extra está dedicado a todas las personas que me han dejado reviews, en serio sois geniales :3, me ha hecho mucha ilusión ver que tanta gente me da ánimos después de haber pasado ese momento tan bochornoso (todo el mundo en la clase aprovecha la mínima oportunidad para recordármelo) xD. Al menos ahora puedo ser una fujoshi sin necesidad de ocultarlo :D. La chapa, por cierto, la compré en un salón del manga._

_Pues sin más aquí os dejo el extra, ¡os lo mereceis! _

* * *

><p>La puerta se cerró tras ellos. España se apoyó en la pared en frente de la puerta, mientras que Romano se alejó varios metros de él y se acurrucó en el suelo, escondiendo la cabeza entre sus rodillas.<p>

-Esto… ¿Lovi? – dijo el español al cabo de unos minutos de silencio.

-Cállate, imbécil, no quiero hablar contigo. – le contestó aún cabizbajo, con voz exánime.

-Pero Lovi…

-He dicho que te calles, joder, ahora mismo sólo me apetece darte una paliza, pero si te oyen gritar me expulsan otra vez del colegio, así que no me dirijas la palabra. – Su voz seguía siendo ahogada.

-Romano, ¿estás llorando? – se atrevió por fin a preguntar.

No obtuvo respuesta.

-Lo siento.

-Te odio. – levantó finalmente la cabeza, dejando ver a Antonio una imagen que desearía borrar de su memoria el resto de su vida.

Italia del Sur tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos, su expresión era totalmente seria y su ceño estaba fruncido, pero lo peor sin duda era su mirada, estaba completamente vacía, carente de vida, el único brillo que se atisbaba en aquel mar castaño era una punzada de odio, ira y resentimiento.

-Yo… de verdad… lo siento, no sabía que te iba a importar tanto.

-¿Que lo sientes? Me haces tener un puto orgasmo delante de toda la clase y se te ocurre decir que lo sientes justo ahora. – su voz cada vez se manifestaba más temible.

-¡Yo no sabía que ibas a llegar a ese punto! Sólo quería incomodarte un poco, dijiste que te importaba menos que una patata, ¡UNA PATATA! Dios, si fuera un tomate lo entendería, pero ¿una patata?

Romano se levantó de golpe para encararle.

-Sí, ¡la más asquerosa e insignificante de las patatas! ¡Es lo que mereces! ¡Tocaste mi zona erógena y no se te ocurrió que pudiera correrme! ¿No sabes qué es eso? Pues yo te lo digo, es una zona especialmente sensible con la capacidad de activar sexualmente a una persona, es decir, actúa como los órganos genitales, ¡SI LA TOCAS EL INDIVIDUO EN CUESTIÓN, O SEA YO, SE PONE JODIDAMENTE CACHONDO Y MÁS SI ERES TÚ EL QUE LO HAC…! – se calló por dos razones, la primera porque sabía que había elevado demasiado el tono y a pesar de que dentro del aula se oía bastante alboroto, podían oírle, la otra y más importante era que se había dado cuenta de lo que acababa de confesar.

-¿Realmente te pongo? – preguntó España con una boba sonrisa en la cara.

Lovino le arrancaría esa sonrisa alelada aunque fuera lo último que hiciese, lo juraba por todos los tomates. Se abalanzó hacia él.

-¡ERES UN COMPLETO GILIPOLLAS, UN CERDO, UN DEPRAVADO PERVERTIDO, UN…!

El de ojos verdes le tapó la boca con la palma de la mano antes de que continuara con su repertorio de insultos, que podía ser realmente amplio, y lo arrinconó contra la pared con la extremidad libre.

El rostro del italiano se tornó rojo, mezcla de la cercanía del español y la rabia acumulada.

-Cállate o luego te arrepentirás si te expulsan.

El menor dejó de oponer resistencia y Antonio soltó su boca, sin embargo, no lo dejó marchar, lo estrechó contra sí entre sus brazos.

Romano volvió a revolverse pero España era notablemente más fuerte.

-Quita, ya me has abrazado bastante hoy. – protestó.

-Yo nunca tengo abrazos tuyos suficientes.

-Que me dejes, joder. – gruñó.

-No. Tú también me haces daño, ¿sabes? Cuando me tratas como a una mierda, cuando intento demostrarte que realmente te quiero y rompes mis esperanzas en mil cachitos, cuando realmente intento expresar mis sentimientos y tú los rechazas como si fueran basura. Pero no me rindo, porque realmente te amo y por más veces que me golpees no puedo dejar de intentar que me correspondas, simplemente porque mientras haya una mínima posibilidad de que yo también te guste, voy a intentarlo todo.

-Tú no me quieres, no te creo.

-¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer para que me creas?

-No… no lo sé, ¡una persona que quiere a otra no la intenta cambiarla por su hermano!

-Lovino, eso fue hace muchos años, mi situación era muy mala, mi país era insostenible, necesitaba a alguien que pudiera colaborar en casa, ¡no podía mantenerte!

-Claro, porque para ti yo solo era una molestia ¿no? Un niñato que tenías que cuidar por obligación y que no se podía comparar con su perfecto hermano.

-¡Te equivocas! Justo después de hablar con Austria me arrepentí de todo lo que había dicho porque si Feliciano hubiera venido a vivir conmigo no hubiese servido para nada. –Romano le miró incrédulo. - Daría igual que limpiase o cocinara, cada vez que le viese te echaría de menos. Si alguien era realmente útil en esa casa, eras tú. Después de todas las guerras, cuando llegaba a casa, ahí estabas tú, alegrando el ambiente sólo con tu presencia, por muy malhumorada que fuera ésta. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que merecía la pena pasar todo lo que pasé en esa época con tal de tenerte a mi lado… pero al final te fuiste.

Miró a los ojos al joven aún aprisionado entre sus músculos y le dedicó una sonrisa afligida.

-Creciste y decidiste que querías marcharte, yo lo respeté y te dejé ir. –Acarició su cabello lentamente, con cuidado esta vez de no tocar su rizo. – Te echo de menos cada día de mi vida y las noches son aún peores. Fueron pocos los momentos en los que acudiste a mi cama para pasar la noche, pero los añoro tanto… Y aquí estoy, años después esperando que al menos me dediques un par de palabras de cariño para por lo menos un ratito, no tener la sensación de que te he perdido del todo.

Italia del Sur se quedó en silencio unos segundos, con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de España, meditando sus palabras.

-Realmente… sí me importas. –musitó, tan bajito que casi era imposible oírle. "Carajo, ¿por qué era tan difícil decirlo?" pensó- A veces… sólo a veces, que te quede claro, bastardo, yo también te echo de menos… idiota.

-Romano, dime que me quieres.

-Ni hablar, nunca te diría algo eso. – se quejó.

-Ok, pues entonces solo di "sí" o "no". ¿Me quieres?

-…

-Vamos, no es tan complicado, sólo son dos letras.

-¡Dame un respiro! Eres tú el que está dado por hecho que realmente te quiero.

-Con eso me vale, si no fuera así me hubieras repetido de mil formas distintas y en todos los idiomas que no.

Lovino iba a protestar, pero no pudo, porque un par de labios apresaban su boca. Abrió descomunalmente los ojos, dispuesto a detener al país de la pasión, pero por alguna razón, fue incapaz. Sin quererlo se dejó llevar por Antonio, perdiendo por completo su capacidad de razonamiento. "Si lo necesito en el futuro, puedo decir que fue él el que me acosó" fueron sus últimos pensamientos antes de cerrar los ojos y perderse en el momento.

El italiano comenzó a responder el beso con las mismas ansias, deleitándose con cada caricia que le dedicaban los labios intrusos. Su lengua comenzó a batallar con la hispana, se sintió en el cielo.

Demonios, España tenía un sabor increíblemente adictivo.

Y entonces se abrió la puerta y un sonrojado japonés apareció tras ella. Rápidamente, Kiku cerró la puerta dejando una atónita clase tras sí.

Lovino aporreó el pecho del español, que no se había dado cuenta de nada y seguía besándole como si le fuera la vida en ello. Al ver a Japón con las mejillas al rojo vivo mirando el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, se separó del italiano.

-Yo… gomenasai… no quería interrumpir.

-¿Qué? N-no has interrumpido nada… ¡es más! Gracias, España me estaba acosando y ya ha parado… je… je – rió nerviosamente.

Y entonces sonó el timbre e Italia del Sur aprovechó la ocasión para evadirse por los corredores.

España se quedó observando cómo se alejaba a toda prisa y dejó escapar un suspiro.

Quizás aún tuviera que presionarle un tiempo hasta que consiguiera arrancar un "te quiero" de la boca del menor, pero sabía que aquel día habían cambiado las cosas entre ambos.

Sonrió con ganas y echó a correr detrás de su amado italiano.

-¡Lovino Vargas! ¡Espera!

Sin duda, algún día lo conseguiría.

* * *

><p><em>Y hasta aquí el fic "clases de religión", espero no haberlo estropeado todo con el extra :S. Respecto a todas las personas que me animaron a convertirlo en un multichapter, le he estado dando muchas vueltas, pero finalmente no creo que me saliera bien. Lo siento :(<em>

_Si os sirve de algo, no creo que tarde en publicar algo nuevo. ;)_

_Lo de siempre, ¡gracias por leer! ^^ _

_¿Reviews~?_


End file.
